A magic but prohibited love
by Vickky
Summary: Prohibido sonaba bien para una rebelde. Viñetas independientes. -Alex/Justin- Incesto
1. Un comienzo

Una historia de amor entre Alex y Justin escrita en viñetas. Ojala les guste.

**A ****magic but prohibited love**

* * *

1

Un comienzo

Siempre supe que hablar en voz alta era malo. Hablar sin meditar es la forma más rápida y efectiva de meterse en problemas. Hoy lo comprobé, cuando lo grité. Cuando grité en una casa teóricamente vacía que, contra todo pronostico, me había enamorado de mi hermano.

Él estaba allí, él me oyó, y lo supe porque en ese preciso momento entró a mi habitación. Estaba pálido y parecía extrañamente mayor que sus perfectos 16 años. Y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi algo en sus ojos. No era miedo, ni asco, ni nada de lo que imaginé en el segundo que tuve para pensar. Con las pupilas fijas en mí y voz ronca dijo mi nombre.

-Alex…

* * *


	2. Prohibido y nuestro

Segunda viñeta :D

**A**** magic but prohibited love**

* * *

2

Prohibido y nuestro

Era prohibido, y no estaba en mis manos cambiarlo. En realidad, sí, pero tampoco quería hacerlo. Se había convertido en _la _regla estúpida que estaba ahí solo para romperla. Y él no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Parte de madurar es saber cuando romper una regla, me había dicho una vez… cuando éramos solo hermanos.

Sí, era prohibido estar con _mi_ hermano de la forma en que estábamos; uno contra otro, manos entrelazadas, frente con frente, pero había cosas que valían arriesgarse de esa manera, y nuestro amor lo valía. Porque cuando sus labios besaron los míos, no importo nada; ni Max gritando que llamaban al timbre, ni el timbre mismo, porque abrazados en ese sillón el mundo era nuestro.

* * *


	3. Yo soy princesa y él es mío

Muchas gracias por el review Ivonne.. Russo, me han dado ganas de seguir escribiendo cuando lo leí. Thank you so much!

* * *

3

Soy princesa y él es mío

En algún momento, entre un ayer y hoy, dejé de ser Alex; me convertí en princesa, en _su_ princesa. Me fue reconocido un título que, lo sé, siempre me perteneció. Y al fin, con una corona de flores en el sillón de los secretos me sentó.

Y en un momento aun menos definido, me convertí en suya. Dejé de ser su hermana, para ser simplemente _su _Alex. Supongo que el ahora es mío, también, y que ya no hay raíces, no hay sangre, no hay familia, pero más que todo ya no hay reglas.

Es perfecto para mí, la rebelde de una familia que ya no tiene sentido, y me hace feliz; él es mío y yo soy princesa, ¿qué más puedo pedir?


	4. Pecado

Una cuarta viñeta, despues de muuuuucho tiempo. Gracias a los que me leen :D

* * *

4

Pecado

Imposible precisar el momento exacto en que mi mente dejo de analizar lo inmoral de la situación. Un límite inexistente entre familia y amor, entre el deber y nuestros deseos, que cruzamos sin darnos cuenta, sin meditar siquiera un segundo.

Justin decidió seguir,… y yo me decidí por él… seguirlo a él. Si mi "hermano" (analista por naturaleza) había dejado de hacer ese análisis constante que hace en su vida desde que tengo memoria, ¿porqué no podría yo olvidar o lidiar con la sensación de pecado que me recorría cada vez que me besaba?

Sin embargo, hoy ya es un recuerdo el sentimiento de familia entre ambos; hoy no somos más que amantes, vagando entre los rincones ocultos de Waverly Place. Ahora es más fácil lidiar con lo inmoral de la situación, es solo una espina en nuestro amor que, estoy segura, durará por siempre.


	5. Cierra la puerta, amor

_Podría dar un montón de excusas pero solo una vale: tuve un GRAN bloqueo de inspiración. Lamento que hayan tenido que esperar tanto. Gracias a todas por sus reviews pero aun no entiendo como responderlos__ :S Una cosita más, quizá le cambie el nombre a la historia más adelante. Les avisaré :D_

_Ahora, disfruten…_

* * *

**Cap. 5**

**Cierra la puerta,…**_** amor.**_

Sentía el vacío en mis manos. Como una maldita broma que arrastraba lentamente la ausencia por todo mi cuerpo provocándome unos malditos escalofríos. La habitación desordenada y vacía me resultaba extrañamente lejana y absurda, al igual que el innecesario castigo de papá (tampoco pensaba salir) y las miradas decepcionadas (otra vez) de mamá. Una travesura más, da igual.

Lo que hacia que en ese momento el mundo fuera tan… poco real e impreciso, como en una pesadilla, era que estaba _sin él, sola._ Si, porque Justin fue tan injustamente egoísta que se fue durante tres malditos, idiotas y penosos días; hoy es tan solo el segundo. O eso creo.

-Maldito Justin, maldito… lo que seas que estés haciendo, maldito…- seguí maldiciendo un par de cosas más (¡que buena soy maldiciendo!) cuando oí a alguien riéndose en mi puerta. Miré a Justin roja de vergüenza, mientras me decía, riendo:

-Veo que me extrañaste, _princesa_.

Resalto la ultima palabra, desbordando ternura. Traté de ser irónica pero tan solo salio un débil: - Cierra la puerta, inútil. Se limito a sonreír, mientras cerraba con llave.


End file.
